


Dream of Me Tonight

by KittyinShadows



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Kink Negotiation, M/M, accidentally made this sweet, no beta we die like robin, thanks dee for lighting this fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyinShadows/pseuds/KittyinShadows
Summary: Damian doesn't want to be woken, but that doesn't mean Tim can't get them off.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 179





	Dream of Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rottencloset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottencloset/gifts).



> Sigh. Thanks Dee. Just banged this out in an hour instead off working on my 4 different WIPs lmao. hope you like <3

“Dames” Tim shook his boyfriend's shoulder. “Damian. Wake up” It was 3:35 a.m. Tim had been laying there, trying to sleep, for the last half hour. He was just too hyped up from patrol. His brain kept buzzing around, and he couldn’t get comfortable, and his cock was half hard and insistent. So there he was, waking up his boyfriend on his night off. It was a good thing Damian didn’t sleep with a knife on their nights together.

Finally, Damian cracked an eye. “ _What_?” he growled.

“I can’t sleep. Too horny.” He slid a hand to Damian’s inner thigh. “Can I?”

“ _Seriously_?” He rolled away from Tim, onto his stomach. “I’m going back to sleep. Do what you want with me, as long as you don’t wake me up.”

“What? Suddenly he was flushed, cock twitching in his shorts. “Damian, what does that mean? Damian?” But his boyfriend was already asleep. 

Despite the permission, Tim did not do anything that night. He lay there for another half hour, running over what that could mean. He couldn’t have meant it, right? Control freak that Damian was, that they all were. He was just mostly asleep, saying anything to be left alone. 

Tim went to the bathroom, quickly jacked off into a wad of toilet paper, thinking about his sleeping boyfriend. And then climbed back in bed and went to sleep himself.

In the morning, after Tim had had his coffee, and Damian his tea, he brought it up.

“Did you mean it?” he asked.

Damian stared blankly. “Mean what?”

“That I could fuck you _while you slept_??”

“Oh,” Damian said, and then honest to god _shrugged_. Like it hadn’t kept Tim up. Like he hadn’t already had a wet dream about it. “Sure.”

“ _Sure_? That’s it?”

“Yeah,” he shrugged again.

“But. But you wouldn’t be conscious. You couldn’t say no if I did something you don’t like. I’d. I’d just be _using_ your body.”

Now Damian was blushing too, bringing a hand up to hide half his face. Good. “I mean. Yes. I am okay with that. I trust you.”

Which.

Tim knew, of course, that Damian wouldn’t date someone he didn’t trust. He knew that. But right then, hearing it like that, felt an awful lot like a different three word phrase they had starkly avoided.

“Okay. Have, um. Have you thought about this before?”

“Not, like, specifically. But I get off on your back while you sleep all the time, so it’s only fair. And I like the idea of waking up and seeing that you were there.”

Yeah that was pretty hot—hold on. “You’ve what while I sleep?”

“Um. Should I not have? It’s just you smell really nice and you’re warm and you know you need as much sleep as you can get.”

God they were both a mess right now. Here they were, two superheroes, getting flustered and stuttering around their words. “I think I’m fine with it. Just didn't realize that was on the table?”

“Well. It is.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

They both sip their drinks some more.

“So _anything_?” he finally questioned.

“I guess not _everything_. Nothing that would wake me, so no pain or anything loud. I’d prefer not to be tied up in any way while I sleep, or to have anything bigger than your dick inserted. Probably nothing we would use the red light system for I suppose. My mouth would wake me up. But the rest of me is okay. And I would like it if you tried to make me come, though of course sleeping takes priority.”

“That...sounds reasonable.”

“Do. Do you want to?”

“...Very much so.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

And that was that.

The opportunity didn’t come again for another week, when once again Tim got off patrol and Damian was already fast asleep. Probably he could have slept that night, if not for the burning anticipation.

Carefully, Tim turned Damian over onto his belly, and slid his sweats down to his knees, slightly spreading those thick thighs. He pulled his briefs just below his cock, slicked it up, and straddled his boyfriend’s hips. He spent a good while slowly rutting between muscled cheeks. When his tip caught against Damian’s hole the second time, he gave in to the desire. With slick fingers, nervously checking for any sign of waking, he stretched him out. 

At last, arms and breath shaking, he sunk slowly in. God, it was always so good. So tight and hot. This time, though, there was notably less resistance. Every muscle in Damian was lax and calm. _Every_ muscle. He worked up a good pace, careful not to jostle. There was a small fright when Damian let out a shuddering breath, but it was just unconscious enjoyment. Damian was flushed all over, fingers twitching in the sheets, puffing cute little breaths from parted lips. Reaching under, he found Damian’s cock heavy and leaking. So he wrapped his hand around and squeezed while he continued his careful fucking. The closer Tim got the more strained it was to hold himself up on one hand, so he lowered down onto his elbow and craned to leave little marks across the back of Damian’s shoulders. 

Perfect, it was so so perfect. Damian started making familiar little whimpers, he was close. Tim was too. So he pushed all the way in and changed from long thrusts to desperate, shallow, staccato little grinds. A “Hhhaa,” heralded a spurt of come over Tim’s fingers, and enough tightening around him that he spilled deep inside his boyfriend. He rode the waves of pleasure pressed tight along Damian’s back. Then, cock softening inside soft warmth, he found himself too tired to move. So he licked his hands clean, and let Damian’s strong back take his full weight, arms holding him tight.

He drifted off to the happy thought of waking up still inside the man he loved. 


End file.
